The Biggest Present of All
The Biggest Present of All is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot All of the engines on the Island of Sodor are very excited. Hiro is returning for a visit and to help with the summer holiday makers. The Fat Controller is throwing a surprise welcome party at Knapford for Hiro and tells Thomas to tell all the other engines. But Thomas' mind is not on the party; he wants to get Hiro a wonderful gift to celebrate his visit. Thomas puffs all around the island, trying to find something special for Hiro. Later, Thomas arrives at Knapford, but no one is there, as Thomas had not told anybody about the party. Thomas quickly races around the island and soon they all arrive at Knapford. Thomas apologises for not finding a gift, but Hiro insists that the best present of all was having all of his friends together. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Toby * Emily * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * M.C. BUNN * The Coal Hopper Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * Kevin still mistakenly calls Thomas "boss", which began when he took over as manager in Steamy Sodor for a short while. Goofs * The Fat Controller tells Hiro to go to the Steamworks to have his engine checked. But Hiro does not have an engine as he is the said engine. * Emily leaves Farmer McColl's farm after she meets Thomas there the first time, but later she is waiting there again. * When Thomas returns to tell Emily about the party, Emily's tender is not rendered properly, as it is transparent. * When Toby, James and Henry puff away to shunt trucks, James and Henry swap whistles. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise * Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection US * Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection France/Taiwan/Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Finland * Thomas and the Runaway Kite JPN * Fellow Hiro Special Care * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups AUS * Splish, Splash, Splosh! POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Gallery File:TheBiggestPresentofAlltitlecard.png|Title card TheBiggestPresentofAllGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:TheBiggestPresentofAllRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:TheBiggestPresentofAllItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:TheBiggestPresentofAllNewKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:TheBestPresentofAll1.png File:TheBestPresentofAll2.png File:TheBestPresentofAll3.png File:TheBestPresentofAll4.png File:TheBestPresentofAll5.png File:TheBestPresentofAll6.png File:TheBestPresentofAll7.png File:TheBestPresentofAll8.png File:TheBestPresentofAll9.png File:TheBestPresentofAll10.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll.jpg File:TheBiggestPresentofAll2.png|Toby File:TheBiggestPresentofAll3.png|Henry at Maithwaite File:TheBiggestPresentofAll4.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll5.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll6.png|Hiro, the Fat Controller, Percy and Thomas File:TheBiggestPresentofAll7.png|Thomas and Emily at McColl Farm File:TheBiggestPresentofAll8.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll9.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll10.png|Toby, James and Henry File:TheBiggestPresentofAll11.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll12.png|Thomas entering the Sodor Steamworks File:TheBiggestPresentofAll13.png|Thomas and Kevin File:TheBiggestPresentofAll14.png|Victor and Kevin File:TheBiggestPresentofAll15.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll16.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll17.png|Toby, James, Mavis and Henry File:TheBiggestPresentofAll18.png|Thomas and Gordon File:TheBiggestPresentofAll19.png|Thomas and Edward File:TheBiggestPresentofAll20.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll21.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll22.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll23.png|Gordon, Percy, Toby, Mavis, Henry and Edward File:TheBiggestPresentofAll24.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll25.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll26.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll27.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll28.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll29.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll30.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll31.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll32.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll33.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll34.png Episode File:The Biggest Present Of All - British narration|UK Narration File:The Biggest Present of All - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes